All the things we said and did
by Lekkerding
Summary: Não é uma fic típica. Só algo que imaginei... Ficou piegas, pois fiquei com bloqueio... Minha idéia era diferente... Mas aí está. Espero que gostem de ver esse casal... Eu consegui enxergá-las, apesar de todas as pistas do anime levarem a outras conclusões


(Tokyo.)

As férias já estavam acabando e eu não agüentava mais de saudade da Inoue-chan... Já fazia tempo que ela tinha ido viajar junto com o Kurosaki Ichigo... E pelo visto, a viagem estava muito boa, porque estavam demorando a voltar... Que droga, eu devia ter ido junto... 

Nessas férias, longe de Inoue-chan e entre um campeonato e outro, tive algum tempo para pensar. E pensei bastante nela... É estranho, isso... Somos tão próximas, ela é minha melhor amiga. Posso dizer que é uma irmã para mim. Mas agora... Penso... Que talvez eu queira mais que amizade.

_(Seireitei.)_

Ai... As pessoas aqui são tão sérias... Tão tristes... Nossa, quantos corações partidos... Eles nunca dizem o que sentem, esses Shinigamis. Mas isso não é fraqueza nenhuma, não entendo! Olha só o Kurosaki-kun... Queria saber por quê ele não diz a Rukia-san o que sente, eles seriam um casal lindo! Teriam filhos tão lindinhos...

Ai ai ai... Quando eu me casar, vai ser tão lindo... Meu vestido de bolinhas amarelas... E quero me casar na praia, com as gaivotas voando sobre mim! Vai ser tão lindo... E meu noivo... Nunca consigo imaginar meu noivo... Quem será?

Ai, que medo... Talvez seja um fantasma, ou um pingüim! Credo...

Olhando para esse céu azul agora... Imagino como estará Tatsuki-chan...

(Tokyo.)

_A vida segue seu curso. Inoue volta da Soul Society e aproveita o restante de suas férias em casa, descansando. Porém acaba não avisando a Tatsuki de sua volta. Enfim, as duas são surpreendidas por um convite de um dos coleguinhas de sala, para uma festa de volta às aulas. Todos vão à festa, incluindo Ichigo, Ishida e Sado. E as meninas também aparecem. Todos se divertem bastante, com o som das bandas japonesas mais populares do momento. Porém, algo incomoda Tatsuki._

Ela está linda... As férias lhe fizeram bem. Eu só queria saber por quê ela na ligou, não mandou notícias... Eu quero falar com ela, mas os garotos ficam em cima dela como urubus. Ah, que droga. Dane-se, eu vou falar com ela agora. Eu bebi, mesmo... Posso dizer que foi culpa do álcool se algo sair errado... Tenho medo de mim mesma agora... Ela está maravilhosa...

Orihime!

Hai, Tatsuki-chan!

Me dá um minuto? Quero conversar com você... A SÓS!

Nisso eu olho para todos os meninos em volta dela. Estão com medo de mim... Que bobões.

Claro, Tatsuki-chan! Com licença, meninos! Depois eu volto para contar a vocês do gato que fala!

Inoue... Não diga bobagens...

Eu não entendi a reação dela agora... Ela parece brava. Tatsuki-chan sempre teve cara de brava... Mas agora ela parece brava comigo... Será que... Acho melhor contar a ela...

Por quê não ligou, Orihime?

Tatsuki-chan, eu...

Eu entendo não ligar para mim da casa de seus parentes... Mas você chegou há dias... E nem uma palavra...

Gomen ne, Tatsuki-chan... Eu estive atarefada com a limpeza… Estava tudo bagunçado em casa, sabe? Então eu...

Você inventa desculpas para tudo... Pensei que fôssemos grandes amigas... Mas você voltou, e nem um telefonema... Que fosse só para dizer oi... Tem idéia do quanto isso me magoa?

Tatsuki... Me perdoe... Foi tão difícil...

Por algum acaso eu tenho algum valor para você, Orihime?

Claro que tem! Você é minha melhor amiga!

É que...

Eu senti minha voz sumir nesse momento. Eu tremia, suava frio... Eu tinha tanto medo de dizer isso a ela... E se ela se afastasse? Mas eu preciso contar... Para saber se há alguma chance...

Eu... Orihime, tenho eu lhe contar o que sinto... Eu...

Será que... Ela gosta de mim? Eu guardo isso comigo há tanto tempo... Talvez agora eu possa dizer ou fazer algo...

_Num impulso, Inoue beija Tatsuki. Tatsuki fica estática, sem saber o que fazer. Mas as poucos, as duas se entregam àquele doce beijo... Um instante, que para elas parecia a eternidade. Uma doce eternidade. Porém, aquele momento mágico tinha de acabar. E foi Kurosaki Ichigo quem acabou com aquele momento, chamando por Tatsuki. As duas separaram os lábios, porém continuaram abraçadas, e custaram a abrir os olhos. Tatsuki pousou levemente os dedos sobre seus lábios, e sorriu para Inoue, sem dizer nada. Inoue também sorriu, e voltaram à festa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas ninguém entendia por que as duas estavam tão felizes._

_Na volta às aulas, o clima entre elas estava um pouco estranho. Conversaram bastante sobre tudo, mas nenhuma delas ousava tocar no assunto. Na hora do recreio, Inoue abriu seu coração a Tatsuki, e conversou com ela sobre os problemas enfrentados na Soul Society. Tatsuki, como sempre, lhe deu apoio, e a consolou. Segurando a mão de Inoue, Tatsuki olhava a menina à sua frente, admirando todos os aspectos dela._

Acho que vou falar com ela agora...

Inoue-chan...

Ela me chamou de Inoue-chan! É tão gostoso ouvir isso dela...

Sim, Tatsuki-chan.

Saiba que aquela festa foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida... Eu gosto muito de você... Não como amiga, mas...

Eu também, Tatsuki-chan... Precisei de muita coragem para demonstrar isso... Ai, minha cabeça...

Ela me faz rir até nos momentos sérios... Ela é tão perfeita...

Coma devagar, Inoue-chan... Ou pegará um resfriado por isso...

Ela sempre cuida de mim, me protege... Se tivéssemos conversado antes de ir salvar Rukia-san...

Inoue-chan... Não sei o que faremos daqui por diante... Mas tenho certeza de que quero tentar... namorar...

Hai... Vamos ser namoradas... Os meninos vão achar esquisito e dizer besteiras...

Se fizerem isso, bato em todos. Assim até treino para o campeonato!

_As duas riram daquele gracejo, e novamente se beijaram. Dessa vez, sem cerimônias. Um beijo, antes de voltar à sala de aula... Como qualquer casal de namorados. Passaram o resto do dia trocando bilhetinhos de amor nas aulas. E Tatsuki levou Inoue para casa. E andavam pela rua de mãos dadas, discretamente. A noite caiu. E ambas dormiram sorrindo, cada qual em sua casa. Porém, a felicidade dura pouco. E seres misteriosos levaram Inoue para um lugar desconhecido. Antes de ser sugada para o portal misterioso, uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto assustado de Inoue._

"Tatsuki... Gomen ne... Eu amo você… E vou voltar para você..."

_Esses foram os últimos pensamentos de Inoue, ates de ser tragada para o desconhecido. E nesse mesmo momento, Tatsuki acordou soluçando. Sonhara que Inoue estava em perigo, e ela, Tatsuki, nada podia fazer para ajudar. Aquele sonho tinha sido aterrador... Ela não podia proteger quem amava. Então, ela ouviu a voz de Inoue... Seus últimos pensamentos... E olhando o céu estrelado, caiu em prantos, em desespero, por saber que seu sonho era realidade. Em algum lugar, de alguma forma, Inoue estava em perigo. E Tatsuki não poderia protegê-la... E aquilo doía demais em seu coração._

_Eis que surge Ichigo, na janela de Tatsuki._

Não responda. Pode acordar alguém na sua casa, e eles não podem me ver. Só vim dizer que sei de vocês duas. E vou salvar Inoue-san, não se preocupe.

_Do mesmo jeito que veio, Ichigo foi: em silêncio, sem deixar vestígios. Tatsuki não entendia nada naquele momento. Mas a dor de ser separada de Inoue e a angústia de não poder protegê-la devoravam seu coração. Tatsuki passou a madrugada chorando como criança... E na alvorada, pensou em Inoue firmemente. Ela já havia compreendido que elas podiam se comunicar em pensamentos. Bastava tentar..._

"Eu também amo você... E estarei vigiando todos os dias... E você voltará logo... E eu esperarei"


End file.
